


Proton

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: A Private Study of Mr Mustang by Edward.E豆佐同居夜生活，pwp，可能也可能不会有后续，主豆佐，可能有佐豆，详列顶端notes。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 27





	Proton

**Author's Note:**

> 豆佐，口交，禁制，舔肛，高潮控制  
> 没捉虫，有错字在我

有东西在舔他。

罗伊迷迷糊糊地躲了躲，表达自己的不满，前一天他工作到很晚，家里的大猫和他闹脾气，屁股朝着自己假装睡着了，呼噜打得清晰响亮，就像朝着他的脸在说‘我生气了’，罗伊凑上去抱住他，他还非常小家子气地哼了一声，但关灯后罗伊就睡着了。

他最近真的特别忙，古拉曼的年纪大了，几个月前选择退居幕后，把他调往中央代理执政，自那以后罗伊就没停下来过，显而易见也就冷落了家养的坏脾气大猫。

许多年前他在南边的乡村里捡到这么一对伤痕累累的小猫，后来就有一顿没一顿的养着，养了好几年，其中一只脾气很坏，生气了会抓人，还会咬人，罗伊总当他是只猫，养大了才发现那猫其实是一头美洲狮。后来他伪装成乖巧的样子住进罗伊家里，现在成天都在打他的主意。

倒也不是说罗伊讨厌这样。

但今天是周末，他值得好好睡一觉，补充近段时间来缺乏的睡眠。那只猫明显和他意见相左，罗伊不知道确切的时间，不过天还没亮，他感觉自己没睡多久，一点点起床的念头都没有，但他家的猫又来舔他了。

“吵醒你了？”声音由远到近，然后有人在他额头上亲了一口。

“一条湿漉漉的舌头贴在我身上的时候我很难不醒……”他闷哼一声，不自觉地向上拱了拱身体。

“你的起床气还真可爱，”舌头贴上他的喉结，一只手绕到他的脖子后面轻轻捏了捏，另一只则在他的裤子里，在那一下不轻不重的警告之后慢吞吞地揉来揉去，弄得罗伊有点喘不过气来。

“我饿了。”他家的猫宣布。

“几点了？”罗伊叹了口气，不情不愿地睁开眼睛，他家的猫趴在他的胸口，金色的眼睛冲着他不怀好意的眯着，“还早，”他说，“但我真的很饿……你躺着别动，”他坐起来，离开身体的温度让罗伊冷不丁地被冻了一下。

“你要做什么？”罗伊问到。

“做点能让你好好休息的事情，”爱德咕哝着，他压下罗伊原本想扶上他腰侧的手，“别动了，好好躺着，你可以假装自己睡着了。”

“我不可能在你给我做手活的时候睡着！”罗伊翻了个白眼，但他没再动弹。

“那挺可惜的，”他听见爱德懒洋洋地回答，“我也没打算给你做手活，我说了，我饿了。”

在罗伊能够让自己的意识反应过来这句话的喻义之前，那条滚烫的，湿漉漉的舌头又卷上了他硬得发疼欲望，把他想说的不管什么东西都扫出了脑子，让他的手指弯曲着陷进床单。爱德的双手拢住他，轻轻捏着他的双球，舌头沿着柱体打了个圈，然后温暖的口腔就包裹住他，一路将他吞噬进去，一切都发生得很快，罗伊被逼出一声尖锐的喘息，难以自控地把自己往上送了送，一只手压住了他的小腹，爱德的嘴离开他，声音有些沙哑：“冷静点，”他说，“我还不太熟练，试着别噎到我，”他安抚地碰了碰罗伊的手，“我练习的时候做得挺好的，但假的毕竟不会动，不是吗？”他朝罗伊露出一个甜蜜危险的笑容，然后又伏下去。

这小混蛋一天比一天狡猾了，罗伊移开视线喘着气晕乎乎地想到，但很快他的思维又断了，爱德握着他，含住了他一侧的囊袋吸吮，这次他不再急着把罗伊整个吞下去，但显然也没想着好好地提供服务，他煞有兴致地研究着罗伊微微发抖的勃起，在柱身上印下让人发痒的亲吻，指尖摸索到铃口轻轻地抠弄，这些小动作磨得罗伊有些发疯，但他知道那小子是故意的，他们有段时间没睡过了，即便爱德在司令部平时也有工作，仍有几个早晨他看起来似乎想扑上去咬罗伊一口。

他死死揪着床单忍耐着，等着爱德消气然后真正开始对他做点什么，但爱德华只是偶尔浅浅地将他吞入，又啵地一声拔出，舌头舔弄他的时候发出滋滋的水声，试图把罗伊的耐心逼到极限，他的呼吸浅而杂乱，余光瞄到的爱德专注地逗弄着他，似乎对他的状态毫无所觉。这个坏心眼的小鬼，罗伊咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛，在爱德用那种让人抓狂的微妙力度揉捏他的时候逸出一丝呻吟。

那声音从唇边泄出的时候颤抖而压抑，让罗伊自己也吓了一跳，爱德的动作顿了住，他们的视线短暂地相接，罗伊看不清那双金眸的颜色，但那锐利的眼神钉住他，逼得他有些窒息，他的睫毛颤了颤，侧开脸避开了那道目光。

爱德吻了吻他的顶端，然后伸出舌尖在压进那小孔，在罗伊喘息的片刻，他将它嗦进口中，缓慢的吮吸着，一寸一寸地往下，直到罗伊几乎能够感觉到喉咙的肌肉环绕着他挤压，他的腿夹住了爱德，脚趾因为这触感而卷曲，他听见一声带着泣音的呜咽，而后意识到那就是他自己的声音，爱德固定住他，扭着头吸住他往上抬起，罗伊昏沉间意识到自己无法承受这个，太久了，也许有一个多月、或者两个，他无法思考，呻吟从他的呼吸声中逃出来，他仰起脖子，费尽力气抑制自己抽动的本能，让爱德再一次深深地将他吞入，他的身体似乎在燃烧，爱德的手指在他的洞口试探着，他绝望地想要它刺进去，又希望他的嘴不要离开他，那手指浅浅地探入，不够滑腻，但罗伊一点也不在意，爱德的牙齿极轻地蹭着他下滑，把罗伊的注意力拽了过去，然后一道力度猛的钻进他的身体，刺激让罗伊闷哼着弹了起来，爱德华紧紧贴住他，将他悉数吞入。

他瘫在床上喘气，脑中一片空白，心脏剧烈地跳动着，难以平复，他的腰上覆上一只手，然后突然就被翻了个身，爱德分开他的腿，在他毫无准备的时候用舌头挤进他的洞里，罗伊差点把自己撞进床头板里面，但爱德把他抓了回去，“别动，”他的声音低沉嘶哑，呼吸喷在他的屁股上，“把眼睛闭上，放轻松。”

“我不行……”罗伊急促地喘息，“钢……”

“嘘，”爱德压住他的后背，移到他耳边，温热的呼吸洒在他的耳根，几乎烫到了他，“乖一点，”那男孩咬着他的耳侧研磨，“没事的。”手指从他的后脑有力的往上梳过去，将他压进枕头，嘴唇贴上他后颈的皮肤厮磨着，慢慢地下移，爱德抱着他，指尖在他敏感的位置上温柔地揉捏，一只手向后探去，掰弄他的臀瓣，罗伊透着枕头发出微弱的呻吟，在爱德把手指刺入他体内的时候猛地绞紧了他，他的喘息破碎地串起来，试图控制自己的肌肉放松一点，但却总是不受控制地痉挛着。

爱德的鼻尖在他的后颈上上下下慢吞吞地磨蹭，安抚他，让他平静，他抽出一点点，又扭转着推进去，罗伊毫无自觉地为此发出一声低吟。爱德在他颈上的嘴唇微微卷起，呼吸让他发痒，他轻轻地在他耳边吐息：“就是这样……”手指慢慢地抽出，罗伊的身体不受控制的微微打颤，然后再次推入，带出一声更尖锐地呻吟。

爱德华贴在在他的身后低低地鼓励着：“做得很好，”他的鼻尖磨蹭罗伊短短的发尾，手指在他的体内进出：“我们再加一根，可以吗。”

罗伊把自己埋在枕头里点头，但爱德摸着他的头发又问了一遍，他的声音里有温柔的笑意，但罗伊只是觉得他狡猾得有点恼人，“可…啊！”那小鬼勾起手指，压在可以击垮他的那一点上，“嗯？”他的尾音挑着，“我没听清？”

“……可以。”罗伊确保自己的声音不会抖的太过厉害，他朝背后的爱德贴过去，试着把自己嵌进年轻人的怀里，爱德空出的那只手环住他，掌心灼烧着他的小腹，他体内的手指退了出去，随后一个更钝的压感扯住了他的呼吸。

爱德华一开始推得慢的磨人，他没有用太多的润滑，但轻微的干涩更能让罗伊产生安全感，他搞不清楚爱德知不知道这个，爱德耐心地扩张他紧绷的肌肉，在他耳边的呼吸也比先前更重了些。

他极有耐心地拓展罗伊沉寂了近两个月的身体，在罗伊呻吟的时候往他肩上和背上留下一串串痕迹，添加到三根手指来回抽送的时候，爱德的呼吸也已经不再平静，罗伊紧紧抱着枕头，而爱德埋在他背后紧紧搂住他，他听见年轻人用比平时低沉沙哑的声音问他：“可以吗？”听上去就像在撒娇一样。

“可以，”罗伊闭着眼睛闷声重复，“可以，求你了。”

牙齿扣住他颈侧的一块肌肤，那位置离动脉如此接近，罗伊扬起头把血管往爱德的嘴边贴过去，左脚感受到爱德机械铠施予的沉沉压力，罗伊的衣服已经不见了，他不记得它们是怎样消失的，而爱德还好好的把自己裹到领子，他的手指离开他体内，片刻后一个钝物顶住了他，然后缓慢地，坚定地推进他的身体，罗伊攥紧枕头，将声音全部抛进去，爱德把他箍得这么紧，他无法好好呼吸，如果有些疼痛也许会更好，但他除了肌肤摩擦的力度外只能感到疯狂的渴望。

很奇怪爱德在什么时候培养出这样令人惊叹的耐心，这品质一直都在他身上，但他很少用它来对付罗伊，他一寸寸地顶开肠肉将自己镶进罗伊体内，直到肉球贴上他的皮肤，一声喘息贴着他的后颈传进他耳中，爱德环抱着他，像一张烫人的毯子，汲取他身上的气味，“天啊，”他闷闷地呢喃，“好想你……这么想，想到快发疯了，”他的手有力地抓着罗伊的欲望套弄，“我认为你是故意的，至少你表现出那副模样想让我相信，你仍是个混球，你知道吗？”他慢慢地整个抽出，指甲陷在罗伊胸口的肌肤里，牙齿噬咬罗伊的肩膀，“把我当成他妈的十二岁，我不是了，不再是了，”他顶进去，无视罗伊发出的惊喘，“你可以多依赖我一些！我就在这儿，哪儿都不会去，为什么！”他冲撞的力度带来疼痛，正是罗伊眼下需要的——渴求的——

“爱德……”他挤出声音，动作顿了顿，随后一阵疼痛尖锐地传上来，把他从临界点狠狠拉了回去，“不是现在，”爱德抓住他，他们仍连在一块，然后他不知怎么的就被翻过来了，爱德将他的腿架起来，他金色的头发一侧凌乱地搭在肩背上，一侧垂落下来，在晨曦中闪着光，“……想要你”他贴上来，把罗伊折起来，他一只手死死扣住罗伊的手腕，另一只掐住脖颈将他拉进一个吻里，“爱你……”他埋入罗伊锁骨的凹陷急促地低语软绵绵的片断“给我……”他凶狠地刺入罗伊的体内，龟头蹭着前列腺碾压过去，让罗伊猛然露出脆弱的颈，他跟着锁骨的线条舔上去，吮吸凸起的喉结，罗伊失去对声音的控制，爱德锁着他，把他下意识的挣扎都化为无用，“做……做不到……”罗伊断断续续地恳求，“手”他吸气，“放开我……”

爱德无视他的请求，“你可以的，”他准确地追着那个位置，顶进去，厮磨一番又扯出来，他的眼睛闪着危险的、有些狂乱的金色光芒，瞳孔比以往更大，“上校……”他咬牙溢出那军衔，把罗伊推向边缘。罗伊模糊间意识到自己的液体随着晃动滴落在腹部，他的呼吸听起来像某种抽泣，但他不能确定，他需要爱德碰他，爱德的额头抵着他的，他们炙热的喘息纠缠在一起，他的嘴唇在动，无声地说着什么，但罗伊已经没办法思考清楚，他看见自己的手抓着爱德华的背脊，想不起来它们是什么时候获得的自由，爱德全心全意地埋在他的胳膊里顶撞他，浸入他的每一寸皮肤，罗伊听见自己尖叫。

白色湮没了一切。

爱德缓慢地、扭动着在他体内抽送，每一下都使他颤栗，他胡乱地挣扎，想从爱德的桎梏里逃走，但他使不上劲。

一个吻贴住他的额头，声音仿佛隔着浓雾，“嘘，没事了，没事了”爱德的手指梳理着他的头发，指腹在他的头皮上轻轻按摩，“好累……”罗伊听见自己说，声音里全是委屈，爱德还埋在他体内，但他喜欢那种感觉，他觉得自己一定是疯了，如果爱德打算再做一次，肯定会要了他的命的。

但爱德只是吻他，告诉他“已经可以了”，他没有退出去，似乎只是留恋埋在罗伊身体里的感觉。

“我爱你。”

气声飘进罗伊耳朵，像是一句幻听，但罗伊太过困倦，在他能分辨出结果之前，高潮过后的疲惫席卷了他，让他沉沉地睡了过去。

—

爱德华拥有一只大猫，巨大的黑色的那种。他身姿矫健，爪子宽厚有力，毛色水亮光滑，捕猎的时候绷紧的线条流畅得让人目眩。那是一头友善的黑豹，但假如你想摸它的肚子，就会在瞬间被他锋利的爪子划开皮肉。

爱德华遇到他的时候，他已经是个成熟的、强健的生物了，他在他的庇护下成长，慢慢地把自己移动到离他最近的位置，他始终把爱德当成幼崽，假装自己不知道爱德已经学会了捕猎。

他从没将自己的爪牙指向过那头漂亮的黑豹。

但他最近踩到了他的底线——那样疲惫，甚至瘦了一圈还不自知——爱德华盯着他，亮出了埋藏在柔软表皮下的尖牙和利爪。

爱德想到：是时候让他为自己的懈怠付出点代价了。

-

罗伊醒过来的时候是下午，阳光透过窗纱晒进来，暖洋洋的但不刺眼。他动了动，身上有种令人安心的酸痛，爱德华不在房间里，但厨房里有轻微的响动。

罗伊坐起来，注意到身上的痕迹，手腕上留下了隐约的淤青，一些吻痕、牙印，胸口细微的血痕……没什么使他惊讶的东西，那男孩只想磨走他的自制力，一直控制着手里的力度。

回忆流水一般卷着触感冲刷了他的意识，罗伊闭上眼睛，抓起一边的睡袍披上，将痕迹尽数掩盖。

“醒了？”爱德端着餐盘从厨房出来，“想先洗澡还是先吃些东西？”

“饿死了。”罗伊在餐桌边坐下，因为突然间的刺激而哼了哼，爱德在他的身边僵住，小心翼翼地询问：“我有没有……？”

“没有，”罗伊说，“我有个问题，艾尔利克先生。”

“嗯……什么？”爱德华谨慎地盯着他。

“有关于今天早上的事情，”罗伊眯着眼睛打量爱德脸上的表情，但那小混蛋维持着空白，什么都不让他读到，“你计划了多久？”

“来中央后没多久吧，”爱德稳稳地答道，“你被所有这些破事压得没法喘气，我想帮忙。”

“帮忙？”罗伊打量他，“通过把我操进床垫这种方式？”

爱德咧嘴笑了，“我总有私心，”年轻人耸耸肩，“你任何时候都可以拒绝我，你没有；而现在你睡到了……”他看了下时间，“两点半，你平时只睡四小时，撑死五个，你靠咖啡续命，我觉得在让你休息这件事上我做的还算不错。”

罗伊无法对这件事生气，爱德华将它当成功勋，一枚闪闪发亮的奖章，而罗伊不想在自己的床上说谎。

“奸诈的小鬼。”他刺道。

“我觉得你挺喜欢这个奸诈的小鬼。”爱德将杯子递给他，罗伊接过去。

他看着水面一晃一晃，突然意识到其中微妙的错位，他问道：“这是你唯一的计划，还是其中之一？”

爱德露出一抹狡诈的笑容，散发出肉眼可见的危险信号，“任何时候，”他说，“如果你想让我停下来，说：‘PROTON’。”他向后靠上椅背，双手支成塔型，脸上挂着志在必得的微笑，“我会立即停下一切。”

罗伊的心跳因为他散发出的绝对的侵略性而漏了一拍，他意识到自己回道：“我什么时候说过要配合你做这些？”

“那么，你现在就可以说出它。”爱德侧了侧头，金发顺着他的动作晃了一下，看上去带着危险的美感。

罗伊直直地盯着他看了一会儿，最终端起杯子喝了一口水。

他什么也没有说。


End file.
